Zemopolis
A brother of Sunny of the Zemo opposed Sunny with his anger. He declined to accept the membership of the Zemo and established his new team--Zempolis, new generation of the Zemo. However, he accepted to learn that Sunny is trying to do her best to stay close to her family and team as well and told her that he is sorry for being mad at her for the whole time. She forgave him and told him to keep his team that give her an impression. He agreed to stay on his own team--Zemopolis, backup team if the Zemo fell down. Zemopolis Zemopolis is a name of the team. He faces his own struggles on keeping his leadership alive and his team alive as well. He realizes that he needs the Zemo, but he refuses to ask the Zemo for any help because he wants to show Sunny that he is the best leader of the team and this team is better way than the Zemo. Death and Life Matters Facing the dilemmas in his first life as a leader of the team, he was outnumbered by many foes when he realized that he needed more members. He faces the death and life matter in the direction to survive the hardest way against these dangerous and deadly foes unlikely the Zemo. Assistance The Zemo come to assist Suno by helping him and understand his anger and frustration with his sister. They help him by an element of the surprise. He hasn't asked for the help. They know what is going on with his situation. He finds out that Brice sends away Astatine to call the Zemo for a help as if that is how the Zemo gets here as his theory. Suno. Brice. Astatine. Suno had grown the relationship with Brice, but Brice ended it with Suno because she did not agree with his problem against Sunny and the Zemo. Brice tries to make Suno understand that no one is making everything alright or worse either way. Brice points that she would act as a villain if she has not met the Zemo. Suno concurs with her and he feels the same way. Brice informs Suno that they are not getting altogether anymore. Until an agent saves the life of Brice when Suno has not saved Brice at the time. Brice looks at his face and knows that he is a human, but the confusion has shocked her eyes by looking at the same man who transforms into a mutant. The love problems between Suno and Brice and Astatine and Brice at same time when the Zemo arrive at the confusing moment are: Brice makes clear that she's not going back to Suno after she likes the agent Jason Yalvert Callison. They share a kiss for the first time in their life as they know it is meaningfulness to be loved. She does not care about Suno in a despite of their friendship and relationship for few months. The Trizen Event has turned the Zemopolis down The Trizen Event tells the future that the Zemopolis may be a good name for the place, but not a team. The reputation of the Zemopolis represents the leader Nels Olsen Hagen with his revengeful and angry personality is zero. Somehow, it tells the future that Suno will forgive Sunny and Sunglades the hardest way and he will eventually see what's going on with his abundant life when he is in a mass grave danger. If the Trizen Event has not established its own timeline, the Zemopolis would have died for good. So the Trizen Event made Trice the whole acknowledgment of the future and became her the carrier of the message. Trice comes to warn the Zemo that the Zemopolis is going to die soon and they must be saved and everything will change forever. The Zemo could not find the Zemopolis and they wonder how to find them. The Connections of the Trizen Event--Future, Past, and Future Brice faces her life by realizing that she is going to die and giving an agent Jason Callison a passionate kiss by letting him know that they are going to die. He tells her that you have deadly claws to protect everything from what they do. She tells him that too many foes vs. three of us looks like impossible. She decides to take the word for him. She develops her self-confidence in herself by using her deadly claws in which she hates to do the most about. Her spirit is changed eventually and it touches Iona and Joliet's spirit by seeing the mystery source through their same blood. The question is why did her spirit touch Iona and Joliet's spirit? Iona can sense her but she turns into a monster and Iona couldn't sense. However, Joliet has the most powerful spirit power that she can able to find Brice, but shockingly, she can not able to find her somewhere. In which spirit Brice chooses to be that Iona and Joliet can not able to sense? Monster in herself? Self-confidence? No one knows. Brice bravely fights the foes in a deep pit of the secret, hidden headquater of the Zemopolis. Brice is shot by the agents in her chest. The spirit shocks Joliet first and then Iona. The life of agent Jason Callison begins to explode when he sees Brice getting shot. Suno never see very aggressively fighting warrior in Jason as Jason Callison starts to shoot at the agents. He has not been trained his own mutant powers in which sucks the most. He's trying to reach her as he gives her the words--I love you. She feels it. She realizes what a love is in her heart as she does not care about her life anymore. Suno looks at them dying and lying as he is the last surviving man who faces the whole agency who readies to prepare the mass destructive weapon against Suno. The whole story is stopped. Another story comes back to Trizen Event in which it gives Trice the whole acknowledgment to the Zemo. Trice faces the final wall of the future and gets out of the final wall and passes out to the present timeline of the Earth. Trice changes back to nothing and white. The Zemo has no idea that Trice is trying to come and warn them, but time is running out of time. As it seems the end of everything for the Zemo and their friends, everything disappears and everyone disappears as well. Category:Team Category:Zemo's Secondary Team Category:1987 Category:1987 Fairview Comics Team